Goten's Innocent Discovery
by MsMiniVan21
Summary: After Buu gets defeated. Goten is a little to excited when his daddy comes back. That night, with the promise of training with him the next day, Goten can't sleep. When he goes to the kitchen to get warm milk, he hears that his parents are awake. He innocently goes in, truley not knowing what they are "doing." what are they doing? Read and find out. Story requested by Lark Angel


_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
**__**A/N: A one shot requested by Lark Angel. Hope you like it ;D**_

Goten lied in his bed, not able to go to sleep.

_I really can't wait till I get to hang out with daddy all day tomorrow! _

Goten squealed. He started pounding his bed with excitement.

Suddenly, a pillow hit him square in the face.

Throwing the pillow off of him, he pouted. "What was that for?"

"Shut up. Trying to..." Gohan trailed off as he fell back asleep.

_Gohan is no fun. He should be excited too. Party pooper._

He soon grew chirpy. Now if only he could go to sleep.

**THIRTY MINUTES LATER**  
_La la laaaaaa! Do dum do do DOOOOO._

He was just so darn happy. He couldn't wait.

_Go to bed Goten!_ He scolded himself.

**AN HOUR LATER**  
The tapping of the little raven haired Goku look alike's foot could be heard. They were taps of impatient waiting.

Goten finally gave a sigh of surrender.  
_I can't sleep. I'm too excited._  
He sighed again as he uncovered himself. He slowly got up.

_I know what to do! Mom always gets me a glass of warm water. That's what I'll do!_

He had to keep reminding himself that he couldn't stomp. Tip toeing to his door, he slowly opened it.

The door squeaked.

The little boy froze instantly. He was sure that at any moment, his mom would come and yell at him. When nothing happened, the tension slowly left his small but compact body as he swung the door open.

This time, no noise was made. Goten could fully relax now. Walking out the door, he softly made his way to the kitchen.

On the way, he passed his parents room. A few steps later, his sensitive ears picked up on noise coming from behind him. It intrigued Goten. Suddenly, the little boy had an idea.

Without thinking about it any more, he backpedaled to the room. He first had to make sure that he was hearing correctly. Putting his ear against the door, he listened intently.

His ears were correct. It seemed as if his parents were awake. He was certain that he could hear them speaking to each other. It was a given that they were talking in low heated voices. There was an occasional sound of Gotens mom sighing and his dad grunting.

_They are awake! It's weird that they should be fighting at this time. Mom usually yells. _Goten shrugged._ Maybe its because they don't wanna wake us up!_

Goten was innocent minded, and a plan formed in his head. He'd walk in there and calm both of them. It was a win win situation. They wouldn't be fighting anymore, and Goten would get to hang out with his dad as a reward.

_I can see dad right now! Why wait until tomorrow? I'm gonna do this!_

Without hesitation, Goten barged into the room.

That was right when Chichi yelled. "Yes, Goku!"

Goten stood in his spot, scratching the back of his head. The now confused demi-sayian wondered why his mom was telling his dad yes.

_Why are they under the covers? What is happening? Maybe it was a game._

"Mom? Dad?" Goten giggled, standing in the doorway. "Can i join? What are you playing?" Goten advanced to the side of their bed.

Two heads popped out from under the covers.

They were both sweat covered and rosy cheeked. Their eyes were now wide in horror.

"N-nothing." Chichi sputtered, growing a deeper shade of red. She then started to shake with anger.

Goku sensed his wife's angry vibes and quickly made up a plan.

"Hey, you're playing a game, and I want TO JOIN." Goten pouted, stomping his foot, his eyebrows knit together.

"Now, son, this game is only for two people to play." The full blooded sayian blurted.

"I can wait. Just show me how to do it." In Goten's head, it was simple. All they needed to do was take off the covers, and show him so that he could learn. He came closer, reaching his hand out for the covers.

Goku grew more nervous as his wife shrunk under the blankets more, getting angrier by the minute.

"Wait, WAIT!" Goten's dad got out.  
_I have do something, and quick!_

The child stopped, a foot from the bed. "What?"

"Um, uh, that wouldn't be wise."

"Why? I just wanna learn it." Goten argued, stepping closer.

Chichi's head came into view again, an angry look on her pretty face. Strands of sweat dampened raven black hair was plastered to it. "GOTEN!"

Goku clamped a hand over his wife's mouth. "GOHAN!"

"Daddy, what's SO HARD? WHY can't I SEEEEEEEE?!" Goten whined.

"Gohan!" Goku shouted again. He was getting desperate.  
_If Chichi gets mad, I wont get my mouth present!_

Goku finally sighed with relief as Gohan's kia could be felt coming closer.

His wife was attempting to writhe her way out, trying unsuccessfully bite her lovers hand. "Mmm, mmm, mmmm!"

"I just wanna hang out with you..." Goten dropped his head.  
_This should work._

"What is it daaa-AHHHHHHHH!" Gohan instantly knew what was happening. He noticed his little brother standing by their bed, head bent. "Goten!"

The little boys head swung to his older brothers face. "What? You wanna join? They wont let me seeee-EEEEEEEE!" Goten was cut short when Gohan grabbed him and zoomed out of the room.

Goten kicked and yelled. "PUT ME DOWN, GOHAN! PUT ME DOWN!"

The next moment, Goten was thrown violently into his bed. "Don't do that again." Was all Gohan said, as he turned. In the background, a dull thud could be heard.

"Why? What were they doing?" Goten asked.  
_This is getting weird._

Gohan continued to walk. He let out a big yawn, already sleepy again. "They were making a baby." He answered, plopping down into his own bed, instantly snoring.

It seemed as though time stopped for Goten. His head went blank as he processed what was just said to him. Suddenly, he was overcome with waves of emotions as memories came back to him. His mouth fell down to the ground.

Right then, Chichi walked into the room, stopping at the foot of the demi-sayians bed. Goku came in, soon after, rubbing a bump on his head.

"Goten, I need to talk-" she stopped, finally seeing the look of shock on her sons face, "-what's wrong?" Her eyes became full of concern.

The kid didn't answer, the look still gracing his features.

"Goten?" A hand was put on his shoulder. "Tell me what-" she was cut off again by Goten's face swinging toward hers.

"Gohan said that you were making a baby." His lower lip jutted out.

The raven haired woman retracted her hand with a lot of speed. "Wha- wha-wha-wha-wha-wha-" Goku's hand shot out and hit Chichi in the back. She stumbled forward.

"What are you going to say?" Her husband coaxed. He was wanting to know too.  
_This is interesting. I gotta hear this..._

"What are you t-talking about?" She finally said, looking beat.

"YOU SAID THAT BABIES WERE MADE BY HENS!" Goten blurted out. The betrayed boy turned away from them, laying down on the bed, shoving his face in his pillows.

Goku fell down on his back with a thud. Chichi grew red in the face. The silence in the room was deafening.

But that quietness was disturbed as the sound of an angry frying pan hit an unsuspecting target was made.


End file.
